


Methods of Revelation

by Theyipyipyip



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Parapines, Possessed!Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyipyipyip/pseuds/Theyipyipyip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two things Dipper didn't want Norman to know. 1) Dipper was pretty used to being possessed. 2) Dipper was in love with Norman. Having Norman find both things out on the same day? Yeah, it kinda sucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methods of Revelation

                Being possessed is an awful experience. It’s not exactly uncommon for me, but that doesn’t make it any better. It makes my body feel heavy, like an anvil has landed on me and I can’t get it off no matter how hard I try. I’m not sure how to stop it from happening, or even if I can; there isn’t some book in the Gravity Falls library about how to stop a ghost/demon/poltergeist/what-have-you from entering your body. So far, Mabel and I can only slow the process down. Let me tell you something – it sucks. It hurts a fair amount, having another soul shove yours out of the way and all, and it requires insane amounts of concentration to keep any control of your body while it enters. However, as Mabel and I have gotten older, we’ve gotten better at it. We can’t completely stop them yet, but we can delay them for a few minutes. That doesn't sound very impressive, I suppose, but it’s better than nothing.

                Possession isn't awful just because of the pain, though. It’s really frustrating when it happens in school – I’ve lost count of the times that Mabel or I have had to run out of the classroom as fast as possible because some janitor or something wants to write a letter or an email, or they want to talk to someone using our mouths. Luckily, the kids at school have gotten rather used to it and think that we just have really weak stomachs or something.

                True enough, as we usually end up losing our lunch after the fact.

                Of all the problems possession presents, the one thing we’ve never worried about is other people finding out – they always find ways to explain things away, no matter how obvious it may seem to us.

                …Well, it didn’t use to be a fear for us.

                When we were fourteen, a boy named Norman moved into Gravity Falls. He was thin, pale and had hair reminiscent of a hedgehog. Still does, in fact. He's a year younger than us, and one of the nicest guys I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting.

               The problem with Norman – or the amazing thing about him, depending on how you look at it – is that he can see ghosts.

                When Mabel and I found this out, we were extremely excited; Finally, someone who could help us with investigations and could understand the things in this town! (Norman seemed surprised that we didn’t try to throw him out of our house or something. He always seems scared of people; I guess he didn’t have a great experience in his old town with all this.)

                The said problem with Norman seeing ghosts is that if we ever started getting possessed around him, he would know. We didn’t ever want him to know; He’s a great guy, but he tends to freak out when ghosts choose to come into contact with other people. Therefore, Mabel and I promised one another to never tell Norman about our possession problem. He had enough on his plate, and we could deal with it.

                And so, life continued on. I’m 17 now, and Norman is 16. We get along well, solve great mysteries together, and help a lot of the good creatures and people in this town.

                Now is probably a good time to mention that about a year after meeting Norman, I developed a pretty nasty crush on him.

                Yeah, I know, cliché and cheesy, but it happened. I’m not really sure when it started, but I remember when I figured it out. We were out and about, kicking some serious butt in the forest, when he turned to me and said, “I’m glad to have met you, Dipper – I could never have done this without you.” And then he just _smiled,_ and I wouldn’t have been surprised if my heart had fallen out of my chest. Sure, I teased him, called him a sap, but my mind definitely wasn’t focused on what we were doing anymore. It was then I realized that I cared for Norman a lot more than I should.

                So I carried this crush for the next two years, and it grew every minute I was with the guy. After a while, I resigned myself to the fact that I was in love with him (Which led to Mabel teasing me endlessly, unsurprisingly), and I decided that I wouldn’t tell him yet; not until the right moment.

                The way he found out certainly wasn’t ‘the right moment’ in any sense.

                I should start from the beginning of that day, shouldn’t I? Here goes…

***

                “MORNING, SLEEPYHEAD!” a voice shrieked into my ear. I practically did a pirouette off of my bed in surprise, and ended up slamming my face into my wall.

                “Ouch!” I yelped, grabbing my forehead. “Mabel, couldn’t you think of a better way to wake me up?” I glared in her general direction.

                Mabel just giggled. “Come on, breakfast is almost ready! We’re having pancakes!” Mabel hopped to her feet and spun out the door – literally.

                I continued my aimless grumbling and swung my legs onto the floor, walking like a zombie to my wardrobe. I really hate mornings, even if they are on Saturday. After dressing myself, I walked downstairs and plopped down onto the table. A plate of pancakes was slid in front of me by my sister, and I began to shovel it into my mouth.

                “So, whatcha wanna do today?” Mabel asked, sliding into the chair across from mine with her own plate of breakfast.

                “I was going to check out that old house outside of town. See if there’s anything we need to clear out of it. I’ve been meaning to look at it for a while.” I answered after swallowing my horrifically large bite of pancake.

                “Coolio! Norman and I need to buy a couple things of paper for our notebooks, we can meet you there a bit later, ‘kay?”

                “A’ight.” I mumbled past my fork. After finishing, I put my plate in the sink and went upstairs to grab my pack.

                It was only a few minutes’ walk to said abandoned house. It was locked, but it was easy to kick the rotten door in. I stepped inside, padding through the musty front room. I flicked my flashlight around, looking for tracks in the dust. I was simultaneously relieved and disappointed with how undisturbed everything looked.

                I sighed, running my hand through my hair. I froze when a soft sob echoed through the house. I moved my flashlight beam around the room, hoping I could get an idea of where it was coming from. A set of stairs could be seen through a door that had fallen off its hinges, and I went to investigate.

                I was rather afraid that the stairs would collapse underneath me; there was an unhealthy amount of creaking. Once at the top, I snuck through the hall to where I thought I heard the sob coming from. I opened a door at the end of the hall, peeking inside.

                I didn’t immediately see anything in the room. I went in anyway, trying to find signs of anything up here, convinced I hadn’t imagined the sound. I glanced under the table in the room, moved the couch around, and searched similarly around other pieces of furniture.

                It was then that I felt a familiar trickle that started at the top of my head and went down to my spine.

                “Oh, no…” I whispered. Why now? Norman was going to be here later, and I had no idea how long this thing wanted to use my body!

                I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, starting a text message to Mabel. I began typing a message, but I was already losing control of my hands, my fingers stubbornly sliding across the keyboard. Possessions had never happened this fast before; it terrified me.

                I had absolutely no idea how my intended message of “Being possessed, don’t bring Norman up here,” had finalized itself, but I had barely hit ‘send’ before I had collapsed, my phone skidding across the room and my knees slamming into the floor painfully. I felt my body spasm, my arm hitting the table leg, and my breathing stuttered, my heart beating irregularly.

                It was only a few moments before my body stilled, and I felt myself sit up. Whatever was in my body raised my hands up, looking at them curiously, and drew in a deep, exaggerated breath.

                “Wow, it’s been so long since I’ve breathed.” I heard myself say, a feminine voice echoing after my own.

                _What do you want?_ I immediately asked, my voice echoing inside my head. I didn’t receive an answer at first, and just before I repeated my questions, she answered me.

                “I’m not doing much right now but sitting, can’t you tell? Aren’t you a dramatic one?” I felt myself stand; seeing this through my eyes always makes me feel rather nauseous. “As for what I want… I guess a good answer would be ‘the truth’.”

                I internally frowned at the answer. And she called me dramatic?

                “No need to be so rude – I gave you an answer.” My body started to walk through the room in what seemed to be an aimless fashion, my hands folding behind my back. “Truthful answers are nice, aren’t they? Lies… Lies just hurt. They tear you down, making you believe things that will never be real. Lies are _awful._ ” The previously calm manner of the spirit made a surprisingly quick retreat, the words becoming more snarled than spoken as the sentence went on.

                _You can’t magically erase all lies by possessing me._ I grumbled, not really in the mood for this right now.  _What do you want with my body?_ _  
_

My body stopped, and I felt my eyebrows furrow. “What do you want me to say? I want to send a message, I want someone to talk to?”

                _Well, yeah. That’s what you guys usually want…_ I trailed off, confused.

                “You want to know what I want? Fine. I want those people who lied to me. I want them here. I want to be able to look them in the eyes and see their fear when they see what I’ve become. I want them to _burn._ ” The sentences hissed out of my body, my hands clenching and my nails cutting my palm open. I mentally winced. I was starting to get really freaked out by this girl – she certainly wasn’t like any of the ghosts I had encountered before.

                _I don’t get it. How will possessing me achieve any of that?_

                I would have jumped if I could when a lamp flew across the room and shattered. “You don’t get it? No one gets it! No one gets how much it HURTS!” My arms snapped out straight, an end table now skidding into the wall. Everything in the room started shaking, and I could feel energy start to grow inside my body. Everything started moving faster, sliding across the floor, and my body glowed, my feet losing contact with the ground as my body floated into the air.

                This was terrifying. This had never happened to me; it had happened with Mabel when she was possessed by that old couple in the abandoned store, but I had never experienced it. It was like weight wasn’t just pressing on me anymore – I could feel it trying to burst out of my skin. It hurt, more than anything I'd ever experienced.

                _Stop! Please, stop!_ I cried, the pain intensifying. It felt like my skin was going to explode, split at the seams, melt off my body-

                “Dipper? Are you there?” Norman’s voice echoed up from the staircase.

                Oh, god.

                Furniture was flying freely through the room now, slamming into walls and circling my body rapidly, everything producing a bright green glow. A scream came out of my throat, and I wasn’t sure if it was my own or the spirit’s; the poltergeist's, apparently. I heard feet pounding up the stairs, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar red jacket burst through the door, followed closely by an equally familiar bright headband.

                I saw the room turn as my body slowly spun to face the two newcomers. My vision narrowed as my eyelids closed half-way, the poltergeist glaring at them before a wide smile broke across my face.

                “Well, well. Come to marvel at the freak show?” My arms spread again, a mocking grin spreading across my face. A broken table leg flew past Norman’s face, and he had to jump back to avoid his nose getting broken.

                “Dipper? What…?” Norman’s eyes were wide, shocked. I tried to shake the pain off, because I had to protect Norman, I couldn’t let anyone hurt him, he had to be _safe_ , he had to…

                I felt my eyebrows raise and my thoughts stuttered to a halt. That, of course, didn’t do any good – she had already heard. Damn.

                “Ooh, so your name’s _Norman,_ huh? Isn’t this… Interesting.” A cruel smile made its way onto my face, and suddenly it felt like something was going through my head, sifting through what it saw. It was a completely bizarre sensation.

                “W-what do you want? What are you doing to Dipper?” Norman yelled, Mabel grabbing his arm to stop him from coming closer.

                “Norman, don’t go closer, she might hurt you!”

                The spirit cackled. “Oh, isn’t this just _delicious!_ Look at you, trying to help this boy, not caring if I hurt you.” She smirked widely at Norman. “Oh, if only you knew how much he _wanted_ to hurt you.”

                “What? Dipper wouldn’t hurt Norman! You’re so stupid.” Mabel huffed, trying to pull Norman behind her a bit more. Norman wasn’t having any of it, pushing Mabel out of the way, resulting in a rather silly-looking struggle.

                The poltergeist changed its position so that it was lounging on its stomach in the air with my head in my hands, fully enjoying this situation. “Oh, certainly not in the way _you’re_ thinking of, darling.” She floated forward and placed my face directly in front of Norman’s. “Oh, if only you could see what he wanted to _do_ to you. How much he wanted to make you _scream._ ” This was stated in a purr, and she dragged one of my fingers down Norman’s cheek, giggling.

                Norman slapped my hand away, glaring up at her. “What are you talking about? He – oh. _Ohh._ ” I heard an intake of breath from him and his eyes widened. It only took a moment for his face to turn a brighter red than his jacket, and his hand came up to cover his mouth in surprise.

                I wasn’t overly focused on that on the time, though. I was too busy focusing all of my energy on dragging my hand back, snarling to the ghost, _Don’t you dare touch him!_

                My hand snapped back, the poltergeist gasping in shock as my body stumbled backwards in the air. She gritted my teeth, grabbing my head and curling in on herself in pain as I fought. “Will you _stop?”_ she screamed. I redoubled my efforts, pushing and shoving as hard as I dared.

                If I thought fighting a ghost from coming into my body was painful, trying to shove it _out_ was infinitely worse. I felt like my skin was going to split, or that I would simply shatter into a million pieces. It was also incredibly tiring – I knew that I wouldn’t be able to keep it up long, at least not without serious consequences.

                I heard my name being yelled, and could see some sort of scuffle between Mabel and Norman out of the corner of my eye. I couldn’t really focus on them, what with the fight going on between me and the poltergeist and all. I was vaguely aware of my body as it twisted and shook in the air, two souls wrestling for control inside it. Furniture in the room was flying around wildly, and I heard a couple things shatter, a few stray pieces of glass flying through the air along with the furniture.

                I was quickly exhausting myself. The poltergeist was winning, my body falling under her control more and more every second. I wasn’t sure that I would be able to win, honestly.

                But then Norman’s face appeared in front of me. He looked horrified, his eyes wide and watery, and I felt him grab my shoulders and try to pin me to the floor, probably to stop the convulsions. I heard Mabel yell at Norman to get away from me, and I really wish that I could have said something to the same effect. I was so tired, wanting to just stop fighting and give in to the spirit’s demands, but Norman was screaming at me to keep trying, and so I did.

                I saw something skid off to my left, heading towards us. I wanted to warn Norman, say something, but I couldn't. Norman flew out of my field of vision as an end table flew across the room and slammed into his side. I heard him yell in pain, and saw Mabel run across the room in his direction.

                Horror filled me and the poltergeist cackled in triumph, beginning to re-assert herself into my body. In only a few moments, my horror turned to anger. It wasn’t a process; zero to sixty, or whatever the saying is. It felt like my anger was boiling inside me, burning everything in its path. Norman was hurt. My sister might get hurt too, if this doesn’t stop. So I knew in that moment that I was going to _make_ it stop, no matter what.

                I didn’t care what happened to me anymore, what would happen if I fought too hard. I poured every single bit of my effort into shoving the spirit, pushing harder than I ever had, using the pain to bolster my efforts. My body slammed into the ground and twisted horrifically, and I felt my mouth open and let out a scream. I didn’t care – I kept fighting.

                I’m not sure how long it lasted; it's hard to keep track of time when you feel like you're in a pit of acid. I felt like I was on fire, like I was exploding, like I was dying. But I fought anyway. I could feel the spirit trickling slowly out of my body, a numb feeling left behind. She was screaming at me, fighting, clawing. But I did it anyway. I won.

                When it was over, I knew I should feel in control over my body again, but I didn’t – I felt weightless, like I was floating, and I was exhausted…

                I heard someone running to my side, and suddenly Norman was there again, cradling my head, tears streaming down his face. I wanted to smile at him, tell him I’d be fine, that I did it, I won, but I was too tired. I felt myself slipping away, my heart slowing, and everything was going dark and foggy, the pain fading away. I was pretty sure I was dying, and I didn't know why, and that should have terrified me, but I was too tired…

                Apparently, that wasn’t going to happen, because I saw Norman move, his good arm rising, and a flash of gold appear in his hand. The pain burst its way back, and I felt my soul slam back into my body as his arm came down on my chest, over my heart, and I heard him scream, “ _Don’t you FUCKING DARE!”_ before I blacked out.

…

                Waking up was a slow, sluggish process. The first thing I was aware of was a very annoying bunch of beeping sounds that were disturbing my sleep. It took me a few moments to force myself to open my eyes, and I blinked away the last of my sleepiness when my eyes opened to a wide, white room. Looking around, I was met with the sight of a sleeping Mabel in the chair next to my bed. She looked incredibly uncomfortable curled in that hard chair, and I had to smile. Looking around again, I saw a couple monitoring machines around me and not a whole lot else that I could recognize, but the machines at least let me know that I was in a hospital. I shifted in my bed, not overly fond of the sensors attached to me, and Mabel blinked awake. She glanced at me and her eyes widened before she grinned wildly and jumped up to grab my hand.

                “Dipper! Welcome back to the being-awake club!” she giggled, squeezing my bandaged hand affectionately. I could tell she had been worried about me, even with her unaffected attitude. I smiled.

                “Yeah, it’s nice to be back. How long was I out?”

                “A little more than a day. The doctors were super confused ‘cause they couldn’t figure out what was wrong with you; they said you looked fine. How are you feeling?

                “Like I could sleep for a week and still not be ready to face the day.” I chuckled, squeezing her hand back. I frowned as the previous events came to my mind, and my eyes widened as I remembered Norman flying across the room. “What happened to Norman? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Is he in this hospital?”

                Mabel laughed. “Slow down, lover-boy. He’s… Well, he is hurt. The nightstand that hit him broke his arm. But other than that, he’s fine!” she assured me, but my gut still twisted.

                “Is he gonna be okay?”

                Mabel nodded. “Well, yeah, it’s just a broken bone, he isn’t gonna die from it. But he is gonna be in a cast for a while.”

                I leaned back against the pillows and sighed, removing my hand from Mabel’s grasp to rub at my face. I had gotten myself into trouble again, and because I couldn’t get rid of that thing, Norman had his arm broken. I felt _awful._  Wasn’t I supposed to be better than this, to be stronger than this, to be able to protect my friends?

                Apparently not. My hand dropped and I smiled sadly at Mabel. “Guess I screwed up, huh?”

                Of all the things I was expecting, being smacked upside the head was not one of them. I yelped and glared at my sister, but she glared right back. “Dipper Pines, don’t you dare blame yourself for this. There is nothing anyone could have done, and you almost _died_  shoving that thing out of you.”

                I frowned a bit, but didn’t argue – I knew from experience that neither of us could win an argument with one another.

                “Now that you’re up, I’m going to get something to eat. I’ll call Grunkle Stan and Mom and Dad when I’m down there, too.” Mabel grinned and turned, before glancing back. “Need anything before I go?”

                I waved her away and she skipped out of the room. Alone with my thoughts now, I remembered what the poltergeist had said to Norman. _If only you knew how much he wanted to hurt you._ That’s one hell of a way to have my feelings revealed – I had thought my confession would be more soft and sweet, not wow-can-I-please-bend-you-over-the-nearest-flat-surface. With how things had played out, there was little doubt of rejection, and a big possibility of me losing my closest friend. I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

                I moved my hands and glanced toward the door when I heard it open, expecting it to be Mabel back early, but I was met with the sight of spiked hair and a bright red cast. I turned my head more and stared slightly in shock as he softly shut the door behind him and turned to me.

                “H-hey, Dipper.” He smiled a bit nervously. “You okay?”

                “Norman?” I intelligently asked.

                He laughed. “Well, at least you remember me.” He walked over and sat down in the seat Mabel had been occupying, a couple feet from my bed. “But you didn't answer my question.”

                “Oh, sorry. Um, yeah, I’m great. How’re you feeling?”

                Norman tapped the cast on his arm. “This is pretty frustrating, but I’m pretty good.”

                We stared at each other for a few moments, neither of us sure what to say, and I blurted out, “So I apparently almost died. What exactly happened?”

                Norman hunched a bit and dropped his gaze to the floor, his eyebrows furrowing. “Y-yeah, I’m not entirely sure what happened. I think that your spirit didn’t know how to re-acquaint itself with your body or something.”

                I watched him before responding, “So nothing too big of a deal, then.” I smiled a bit, trying to lighten the mood.

                It didn’t work. His gaze snapped up as he glared at me. “Dipper, you almost _died._ I watched your soul start to float out of your body! I thought y-you were going to die!” Norman was shaking, his hands curled into fists. “H-how is that not a big deal?!”

                My hand reached out to him, trying to comfort him. “Hey, Norm, I’m sorry, I just…” am a massive idiot. My hand dropped back to my side. “It is a big deal. It’s a huge deal. And I know I could have died.” I hesitated before continuing in a quiet voice, “But you stopped that.”

                Norman’s eyes widened and his arm came up to wrap almost protectively around himself. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know that- I didn’t mean to- I just-“

                “Hey, hey, I was thanking you. What’s the matter?” My arm reached out again, and I had to push myself up with my other arm a bit to be able to grab his shoulder.

                He tensed when I touched him, looking away. “I… I really didn’t know I could do that. I thought magic like that was just something she did.”

                I simply looked at him for a moment before it dawned on me. “Do you mean Agatha?”

                Norman nodded after a moment. “Y-yeah.”

                Wow, his nervous stutter was the most adorable thing in the world. And really not what I should be focusing on right now. “Doing something like that isn’t bad, Norman; unexpected, yes, but not bad. It’s actually pretty awesome!” I rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

                Norman looked up at me. “…But… If I can do this… What if I become like Aggie?”

                My hand stilled and my eyebrows rose in surprise. It was a reasonable conclusion in a way, but it was such a ridiculous concept for me to consider that I hadn’t even thought about it.

                “Norman, if you told me your story correctly, then she became like that because she was _angry,_ not because she was born like that or it somehow grew on her. I don’t think you have much to worry about.” I grinned at him.

                Norman looked unconvinced, but he did relax a bit. “I guess that makes sense. …But I’m still a bit worried about it.”

                I couldn’t help but smile a bit wider at that. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, Norm.” I punched his shoulder affectionately when he huffed. “Maybe with practice, you could help me with the whole possession thing.”

                Norman looked a little more pleased with that idea. “Yeah, that would be great. I hope I can help you.”

                We descended into silence, neither of us sure how to broach the subject of what the poltergeist had said. After several minutes of awkward silence, I glanced at him and said simply, “I’m sorry about… What she said.” I thought for a second before frowning. “Well, no I’m not; I’m sorry for _how_ she said it.”

                Norman and I glanced away from each other, both of us turning red. I sat up, placing my hands in my lap and doing my best to keep the fear off my face. “It’s fine if you… You know, don’t like me back. I understand.”

                Norman looked back at me and smiled a bit. “Well… what if I do?”

                My mouth opened and closed for a moment and I managed to squeak out, “Huh?” That’s me, showin’ my good ol' intelligence at its best.

                Norman nodded, his smile spreading as he laughed quietly. “Yeah. I like you. A lot. And I’m sorry that I didn’t get to tell you at that house, but I think we were both kind of preoccupied.”

                I continued to stare a moment before chuckling. “Yeah, I suppose we were.” We sat there smiling like the idiots we are at each other for a few moments, before I beckoned him closer.

                “I’d move, but I’m kind of connected to this stuff.” Norman laughed and stood, moving next to my bed, smiling at me. His smile slid down and his eyebrows rose in surprise when I moved my hand to the back of his neck, before sliding it into his hair. I tugged lightly, making him lean down until he was only an inch away from me. Neither of us moved for a moment, our hearts beating fast, our breath speeding, and I still don’t know who moved first to close that distance between us.

                His lips were soft and warm as they pressed into mine, both of us too shy to move the kiss any farther. We simply pressed against each other for a moment, before I started to move a bit. His breath hitched, and I felt him gasp against me. I slowly moved against him, keeping my hand in his hair and encouraging him to move with me. It took him a moment, but when he started to respond, sparks flew down my spine and my hold on his hair tightened. I’m not sure how long we were kissing; we pulled apart and pressed our foreheads together, grinning like loons.

                “We should have done that years ago.” Norman murmured.

                I had to laugh. “Yeah. We really, really should have.”

                “Hey, boys!” Mabel’s voice caused us both to jump, and Norman straightened up faster than I had ever seen anyone move before. It was actually pretty funny.

                I turned to Mabel and grinned. “Hey! How is everyone?”

                Mabel walked over and plopped herself down into the chair. “Everyone’s great, and super excited that you’re up! Mom and Dad are gonna come over tomorrow.” She turned to Norman and grinned at him, while he leaned backwards against the bed and tried his best to look casual. He was failing miserably; his hair was disheveled, we were both still slightly red, and he was looking everywhere but at me and Mabel. Mabel just giggled. “Sooo, I guess everything worked out for you guys, huh?” she sang, winking at us.

                Norman and I glanced at each other before turning to her and smiling. “Yeah. I guess so.”

                “Do you know when I knew he liked you back, Dipper?” Mabel asked, grinning wildly. I raised an eyebrow in question. “He swore for ya.” She looked extremely proud of Norman because of this, for whatever reason.

                I had to laugh. “You, you mean like the F-word?” I teased, nudging Norman with my elbow.

                “Exactly like the F-word.” Mabel nodded, and we all laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in years. Seriously. And when I did write, I maybe wrote one or two fics? So I am a beginner at all of this. No idea what I’m doing. I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism. C:


End file.
